Talk:Mystic Sorcery/@comment-24143565-20150819121122/@comment-24143565-20150821111650
"Back in the Castle..... 'Put your backs into it! You call yourselves men?! My grandpa could lift shovels heavier than your swords and shields!' shouted Deine. The morning training for the frontline heavy infantry had begun like usual, which poison and spitfire. 'Yes, ma'am!' answered the soldiers. The events at the training grounds could easily be heard even outside the castle. The shouts of men trying to best each other were loud and powerful. 'You seem kinda more fired up today.' chimed Gellius. 'Anything happen to you recently?' 'Hmph! It's nothing.' 'Oh, I get it! It's because Prince Charming left for someplace without telling you or bringing you along. You always had a soft side w-' Gellius was cut off by a giant mace swinged at him. He dodged reflexively at the last second. 'Whoa! That was too close.' he grimaced. 'If you don't want to get sent to the recovery room this early, then shut up, co-instructor!' growled Deine. 'Yeah, yeah. I got it' that's one landmine I'll be sure to avoid from now on he thought. This hulking woman's strength was no joke. He could have been easily put out of it with one of her devastating strikes, if not worse. 'Then again, we started training pretty early today. It's not even 7 in the morning.' 'Yeah. I thought that we may need to get more serious from now on.' answered Deine. 'Is this about the brewing thread war on the Wikis? Heard that it was getting serious from the recon team. I hope it doesn't escalate into something worse.' 'I doubt it. Confusion leads to chaos, and it never ends well. You and I both know that.' 'Hmmmm....Do you think we can hold back the insurgents this time?' asked Gellius. 'I...don't know. That's why I'm pushing our men during training. I want them to be ready. You don't want a repeat of what happened to your company last time a civil war broke out, right?' 'No...I don't.....' answered Gellius. The memory of his slain comrades still haunt him to this day. Flashes of their dying faces are the stuff of his nightmares. 'Stop sulking, Gellius. That's why I'm doing this. To ensure that our troops can handle the obstacles in their way, right?' assured Deine with a smile. These days, those smiles are something she reserves mostly for the Prince. Gellius had to smirk to that thought. 'That, and because it's such a great stress reliever to beat up the small fry, right?' he boomed. 'S-shut up! I'm seriously training these guys, okay?!' she denied. 'Why are you men sitting down after running?! Go do ten more laps around the area!' barked Deine. 'B-b-but instructor....we're already.....' 'Are you refusing to follow my orders? Those who don't start running will do twice as much!' 'Y-yes, ma'am!' answered the soldiers. 'Don't make it too harsh for them. You don't want them collapsing when we face the enemy, right?' joked Gellius. The morning banter between the two instructors ended as they resumed the training of the Kingdom's troops."